


格森林

by sjzjzksnxnji



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzjzksnxnji/pseuds/sjzjzksnxnji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	格森林

传说有一个美丽大森林，里面住着许许多多的动物，可是他们又不像普通的动物。比如说狐狸张云雷，他只有狐狸尾巴和耳朵，其他地方就像外面的人类一样，还有猫咪杨九郎，但是他好像不太喜欢照镜子，一照镜子他的尾巴就炸毛了，除了张云雷没人知道为什么。

周九良就是森林里的居民，是一只十分勤劳的小兔子，每天都会顶着两只长长的兔耳朵给他门前的胡萝卜浇水施肥。

但是这么大的森林怎么会没有吃肉的动物呢？

九良身后茂密的草丛里藏着两只狼，正盯着九良撅起的小屁股和雪白的小尾巴，待九良浇完水哼着小曲儿回到家。两只狼相视一笑，悄无声息地离开。

晚上，月光映射出两道欣长的身影，孟鹤堂秦霄贤站在周九良家门口，眼里隐隐泛着绿光，轻轻推开门，发现了睡着的周九良。

小兔子把自己缩成小小的一团，抱着个比人还大的胡萝卜玩偶，耳朵软趴趴的，浅浅的呼吸着。床头柜上放着几根胡萝卜还有半杯橙汁 ，小家伙还挺会享受。

秦霄贤掀开被子，看到那团毛茸茸的东西就控制不住地握在手里揉捏。孰不知小兔子的尾巴敏感得厉害，周九良不满的呜咽一声，睁开眼就看到一个特别漂亮的人，也看到了他的狼耳朵。吓得他睡意全无，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

“啊! 狼狼狼先生请不要吃我! 我我我不好吃的!”说着，周九良想拉过被子把头蒙起来，却发现被子早就没了踪影，而且身后还有一只狼捏着他的尾巴。周九良魂儿都差点吓飞了，紧紧抱住胡萝卜玩偶，眼里蓄满了泪水。

孟鹤堂看见小兔子这副模样心都化了，揉揉他的脑袋，“小兔子不要怕，我们不吃你，我们是来请你吃大胡萝卜的。”

“胡、胡萝卜？我不吃，狼先生请你走吧，我、我要睡觉了。”这一看就不是来请吃胡萝卜的样子啊！周九良抱着胡萝卜玩偶紧紧闭着眼，假装要睡觉，可是微微颤抖的肩膀出卖了他。他已经忘了身后还有一只大灰狼握着他的尾巴。

秦霄贤不再毫无章法地乱捏，而是握住尾巴根一轻一重地捏着，然后狠狠地撸动那短短的小尾巴，周九良就颤抖着声音叫出来。秦霄贤拍拍周九良的屁股，“小兔子乖，我们真的是来给你吃大胡萝卜的。”

“骗人! 我才不吃大胡萝卜 ! 你们快离开 ! ”周九良显然不信他们的鬼话，大声喊出来，但是这话没有一点点威慑力，小奶音不说，就连眼泪都往外冒，能唬住两只大灰狼？

秦霄贤捏捏他的小屁股，“你要是再敢反抗，我们就真的吃了你。”听到这话周九良立刻安静下来。

两只大灰狼爬上床，开始上下其手，不一会儿周九良就被脱得一干二净，白嫩的兔耳朵染上了浅浅的粉红色。孟鹤堂亲吻着小兔子因为害怕而绷得直直的耳朵。秦霄贤则是掰开周九良的双腿，借着月光，他能清楚地看到，周九良居然没有体毛，就连双腿间的玉茎都是粉粉嫩嫩的，没有一点点毛发遮挡。他俯下身轻轻啄吻着九良的小宝贝，又含上小家伙，用舌头挑逗着那个小眼。

“啊……”异样的感觉充斥全身，周九良情不自禁地呻吟出声。孟鹤堂也把吻落到了周九良的胸前，胖乎乎的小兔子胸前也有凸起的乳肉，孟鹤堂吮吸着一颗粉嫩的乳粒，把玩着另一颗。

周九良被伺候的舒舒服服，小脸儿染上红晕。秦霄贤给小兔子做了几次深喉，又狠狠吸了一下，周九良大脑一片空白，尖叫着射了出来。秦霄贤把那一团液体毫不犹豫地咽下，居然有点点甜味儿，吃素的就是不一样。

“孟哥，是甜的。”秦霄贤好像发现新大陆一样兴奋，尖尖的狼耳动了一下。

孟鹤堂和秦霄贤换了位置，把那半软的小家伙含进去。初经人事的周九良哪受得住这个，眼泪就像决堤一样，抓住秦霄贤的胳膊喊不要。秦霄贤俯下身亲吻着小兔子的耳朵和额头，“小兔子不要怕，还没开始哦。”

没多久，孟鹤堂也喝到了带有淡淡甜味的精液，周九良则是眼神涣散，大口大口地喘着气。但是两只大灰狼突然意识到一个严重的问题，没有润滑剂。孟鹤堂不愿意浪费时间，盯上床头柜的橙汁，索性用胡萝卜沾着橙汁润滑。挑了个最小的胡萝卜，上面沾满橙汁，在周九良的穴口试探。

小兔子也意识到了不对劲，挣扎着想要爬起来，却被秦霄贤按住接吻，把所有的呻吟声堵在肚子里，疲软的玉茎被秦霄贤握在手里玩弄着。

另一边，孟鹤堂拿着胡萝卜抽插的很顺利，小家伙还自己分泌出一点肠液，让孟鹤堂不由地再次感叹，简直是个名器。估摸着差不多了，孟鹤堂扔掉胡萝卜扯下裤子，把早早就挺立起来的性器抵在穴口，又把周九良的一条腿扛在肩上，撸动露出小尾巴。

小宝贝和小尾巴被同时玩弄，灭顶的快感涌上周九良的大脑。孟鹤堂一个深挺，粗硬的性器进去了一半，周九良管不了正在接吻的秦霄贤。

“啊～不要……太、太大了……”

孟鹤堂侧过脸在白皙的腿上吸出一个红印，“小兔子乖，会很舒服的。”紧致细腻的内壁让孟鹤堂几欲疯狂，按着周九良的胯骨狠狠抽插。

“啊唔……啊……求求你……慢一点……”

“小兔子，你这个样子嗯……我怎么慢得下来啊。”

周九良还想求饶，嘴巴却被秦霄贤的性器堵上了。两颗略长的兔牙硌的秦霄贤有点难受，他摸摸小兔子的小卷毛，“小兔子，乖乖舔哦。”周九良还记得这只狼就是威胁他的那只，尽管被孟鹤堂顶得浑身发抖，也还是握住秦霄贤的粗大，学着他们的样子吮吸，舔舐。

“唔……啊啊啊～”

也不知道孟鹤堂蹭到了哪，周九良溢出一串长长的呻吟后泄了身。本来以为都结束了的周九良又被孟鹤堂掐着腰狠狠地操干，秦霄贤按着他的头把自己往更深的地方送。最后孟鹤堂一直顶弄周九良的敏感点，俩人齐齐在他体内释放，周九良又颤抖着高潮。

看着那两只狼开始换位置，周九良疯狂的摇着头，“不可以了……真的不可以了……求求你们”

秦霄贤把粗大的性器抵在周九良还在收缩的穴口，捏捏他的兔尾巴，“小兔子乖，你可以的”

“不要……不要……”周九良哭着求饶，初经人事的他真的受不住。秦霄贤可顾不上这些，盯着那被孟鹤堂操熟的小穴，扶着性器尽根没入，周九良一下子没了声音，小嘴微张，一副失神的样子。被撑得平滑的穴口努力吃着他的粗大，淫靡的画面刺激着秦霄贤的视觉神经，他握着小兔子的腰开始狠狠操干。

周九良握着孟鹤堂的手哭着呻吟……

后来周九良也不知道自己射了多少次，只能射出一点稀薄的精水，可是他们还是不知疲倦的抽插，操干。最后一次周九良是尿出来的，哭着求饶“不可以”“要坏掉了”。

周九良确实没有说谎，他的小宝贝痛，穴儿也痛，尾巴更痛，就连腰也是酸疼的，让周九良觉得他真的要坏了。

小兔子双腿无力地张开，大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐，满身红痕，浑身发抖，眼泪像决堤似的往外涌。可怜的小模样把两只大灰狼心疼坏了，孟鹤堂擦去周九良的眼泪，小兔子却一动不动，原来小兔子在最后一次尿出来后就昏倒了。

两只大灰狼一左一右躺在小兔子身旁，抚摸着小兔子沉沉睡去……

第二天周小兔子醒来就看见被扔在地上的大胡萝卜玩偶和沾满橙汁的胡萝卜，还有看着他笑的孟大灰狼，周小兔子吓得往后躲，却一下子撞进了秦大灰狼的怀里。

秦霄贤抚摸着周九良腰间细腻的皮肤，“小兔子，还疼吗？”

周九良委屈的一下子哭出来，“你们……你们太讨厌了! 我都说了我不吃大胡萝卜，结果大胡萝卜没吃到，还被你们欺负…… ”

和着哭腔的小奶音委屈得不得了，孟鹤堂擦擦周九良的眼泪，“小兔子不哭了，我们以后一定会对你好的，以后我们给你种胡萝卜，好不好？”

周九良眨眨眼，“真、真的吗？”

“当然是真的，我们怎么会骗小兔子呢？”

后来啊，他们真的没有骗小兔子，给小兔子种萝卜，但是小兔子呢，每天晚上都要给他们提供甜甜的牛奶喝。

于是，两只大灰狼和一只小白兔过上了性福快乐的生活。


End file.
